


Do They Have Within, The Sons of the Glorious Gods? - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Breakfast Pastry (anthropomorphic), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Black Cherry, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Don't try this at home kids, Eventual Vore Because Pop Tarts Are Fucking Delicious Okay, First Time, M/M, Shy Virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor explores one of life's great mysteries with one of his baked brethren. A Ninja Turtle watches from afar and sheds a silent tear.</p><p>DEPICTIONS OF GRAPHIC M/M SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, AND POP TARTS WILL BE TOASTED OVER ALL FLAMES. CONCRIT WELCOME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Have Within, The Sons of the Glorious Gods? - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319866) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room). 



> I loved the original from Bad Bang, and I know I can't do it true justice, but I had a plot bunny and I just had to share. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> (Except Loki.)

There once was a stale Pop Tart named Lou  
Whom Odin's eldest son liked to screw  
'Til they decided to switch  
And Lou made Thor his bitch  
And so Thor bid his black cherry adieu

//THE END//


End file.
